


Complexity

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Depression, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reader is in a slump regarding depression, Spencer comes home from working a case and finds a way to comfort her.





	

You took a sip of your coffee at the kitchen table, unwashed hair plastered to your forehead, blankly staring at the blanketed window. Sunlight failed to breach the thick drapes, a weak glow barely making it to your table. The last week had been a plateau of unreasonable sadness, and you moved through your daily motions with unaware ambiguity. 

You barely registered the front door unlocking before Spencer walked through it, shoulders half slumped and feet dragging along the tile floor. He peered his head around the doorway to the dining room, and plopped down in the chair closest to you. His hand slid across the table, slender fingers creeping over your hand and holding tight. 

“Hey, sweetheart. Sorry I didn’t call I- I figured you’d be asleep.” He spoke softly, running his thumb along the back of your hand. 

“It’s okay, Spence. How was the case? Catch your guy?” Your eyes met his, and a smile crossed both of your lips. 

“Yep, do you wanna go to breakfast?” He reached for your coffee and took a sip, eyebrows raised as he awaited your reply. 

“I-I have to shower and get dressed and-” You trailed off, and Spencer caught on to your mood. He scooted to the edge of his chair, attempting to get as close to you as possible. He held your hand with both of his and smiled. 

“It’ll make you feel better, I promise. I-I know maybe analytical reasoning isn’t the best approach all the time, but the neurological pathways in your brain respond to uh-to daily activity. Even mimicking your tasks on a mentally average day can improve brain function and get your brain producing the vital chemicals it needs to lift your mood.” Spencer stood up, lightly tugging on your hand to get you to follow, “And...waffles always make you feel better.” He smirked. 

You stood up, and he enveloped you in a hug. He towered over you, his arms holding tight around your waist, one of his large hands rubbing circles around your back. Your arms were draped over his shoulders, head buried into his neck and hands clasped together. “Thank you Spencer.” You pulled away from him, your spirits slightly lifted. 

\--

Spencer sat outside the shower while you finally washed your hair, twiddling his thumbs and softly humming. 

The warm water steamed up the room, the heat steadying your breath as you lathered up your hair. Rinsing out the soap, your eyes closed and Spencer’s soft humming braiding through your ear, you wanted him behind the curtain with you. 

“Spence?” Your voice broke through the steam, and Spencer’s humming stopped. “Do you want to join me?” 

You closed your eyes, and seconds later a short blast of cold air hit you as the shower curtain was pulled back, Spencer’s warm lips pressing against the back of your neck. You turned to face him, eyes sweeping up his shaped, slender torso. He ducked his head under the stream of water, drowning his hair, droplets sliding down his cheeks as he ran a hand through his soaked hair. 

He spit out water at you, laughing when you hit him on the shoulder, “I’m gonna slip!” He exclaimed, looking at you with wide eyes and a wide smile, his large hands instinctively reaching for your waist. 

The water hit your back and you shivered from both the water against your spine and Spencer’s fingers resting on your bare waist. There was still a heaviness in your chest, some part of you that wanted to crawl under the covers and scroll on your phone for hours, but now it was shoved aside by the overwhelming love you felt for the person standing before you. His eyes rested on yours, wet hair swept back as he moved the two of you under the warm water, the stream raining down on your heads as he finally bridged the gap between you and pressed his lips to yours. 

The pressure around you, the steam, the heavy water on your hair, Spencer’s lips shoved against yours, it all sunk down into your chest and through your arms. You shuddered in the perfectly suffocating heat, Spencer’s plump lips swallowing yours, his hands wrapped around your waist, bodies pressed together as the water beat down on you two. You felt one of Spencer’s hands slide up your curves, around your left shoulder blade and up your neck, situating it firmly against your cheek, fingers woven into your wet hair. 

You pushed yourself harder against him, one hand sliding up his torso, tracing around his faint muscles, fingers ghosting across his collarbone until you finally rested your hand against his neck, thumb pressing at the corner of your lips. Your other hand moved to his back, touching the dimples at the base of his spine, making him arch his back and stand on his tip toes. You continued moving your hand up, fingers impressed in his muscles, his body shuddering when you hit the right spot. He pulled away from your lips, breath broken and voice barely there. 

“I think- I think I might have an overabundance of positive chemicals right now.” His lips pursed as he talked, as they always did, and he groaned when you slowly grinded against him, his stiffening erection pressed against your thigh. 

You gasped against him, trying to regain breath, “Overabundance of emotion,” You paused, slipping your hand between your bodies and palming his erection, “Is symptomized by tears. I don’t see any yet.” 

Spencer gulped hard, adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as you continued to stroke his length. You pressed your lips to his throat, a guttural moan rising from where you kissed, pervading your ears and compelling you to turn and push him against the tile wall. The sudden movement tripped him up and he knocked a bottle of shampoo off of where it sat as he tried to catch his balance. The bottle clattered to the floor, and a laugh escaped from the both of you. His head tilted forward against yours, and you both laughed as you continued to stroke him. 

The laughter died out when Spencer reversed your position, your back against the wall and his hands gripping the backs of your thighs. You stopped stroking when one of Spencer’s hands crept around your thigh, thumbing your sensitive areas before finally working two long, slender fingers into you. The sensation made you hiss, and he pumped slowly in and out, building you up. You placed your free hand on Spencer’s jaw, tipping his chin up to give him a chaste kiss. He sucked lightly on your bottom lip, teeth grazing it when he pulled away and dragged them across your jaw. Spencer placed light kisses down your neck, leaving bruises that’d fade by the time he moved on. 

You pressed your lips to his temple, his hair, his ear, anywhere you could reach as he continued moving down towards your chest. The bruise he left on your collarbone darkened when he finally reached your breast, his tongue teasing you, the combined feeling of his gaunt fingers inside you and his pink lips trailing down your chest driving you closer and closer to your climax. And his pulsating erection against your thigh told you that he was on his edge. 

Spencer dragged his lips down your torso, kneeling onto the shower floor as he reached your hips and moved to press kisses on your inner thighs. Your breathing was labored, eyes closed, head thrown back. The water continued to beat down on you two and you reached blindly for one of his hands, clasping his fingers tightly when he understood your intention, reaching up for your hand. 

The feeling of Spencer’s lips between your legs caught you by surprise, you gasped sharply, and he maintained his presence, tongue rolling against you. Your moans echoed in the bathroom, reverberated back to him, encouraging him to work you harder. 

“Spencer, please, just-” Your voice was choked off as he briefly pushed his tongue inside you, before realizing you’d spoken. He pulled back, his lips fallen open, and he steadied himself back on his feet in front of you, a few well placed kisses making you writhe. 

Spencer kissed you softly, “Do you want to keep going?” He always asked, always waited for a yes. You were swept up by the consistent consideration, nodding and gritting your teeth as he pressed inside you. The feeling sent you up on your tiptoes, and Spencer wrapped his arms around your thighs, lifting you up with a strength that surprised you every time. You wrapped your legs around his waist, and he thrust into you, slowly at first, kissing you at the same pace as his movements. His lips stayed on yours, stilling as he started to move faster, strained breath hitting your mouth. 

He started moving faster until you both were unable to kiss, lips centimeters apart and connected by the hot breath that circulated in the space. The steam clouded between you two, and you forced your eyes open when you heard Spencer’s breathing become hitched. Though hard to see through the droplets of water that cascaded down his face, he had tears forming at the corners of his eyes. You were once again swept up with an overflow of love, and you moved your hand to guide Spencer’s head into the crook of your neck. He nuzzled his face into your skin, pressing ghostly kisses to the strained tendons. 

“I love you- I love you, more than I can express.” Spencer’s voice was muffled, and he was shaking against you as he thrusted.

You turned your head towards him, pressing your cheek to his moppy hair and whispering against it, “I love you, Spencer. God I-” He thrust up, hitting the perfect spot and sending your brain into a frenzy. Spencer sprinkled kisses on your neck, making his way to your lips as you rode out your climax, your body shuddering against him and holding as tight as you could, fingers pressed tightly into his back. 

His climax shot through you moments later, you felt it inside you in long bursts that grew shorter after a few seconds. His grip on your thighs tightened, lips pressed rough against yours. 

Spencer pulled out and let you down slowly, warm, sticky fluid dripping down your thighs, his legs shaking on the slippery shower floor. You fumbled over to the shower knob, the steel creaking as you turned it off. The loud thrum of the water was gone, and only the beating in your ears remained. You let your head fall against Spencer’s shoulder, a weak laugh falling out of your lips as you pressed one trembling kiss against his chest. He wrapped his arms around you before letting go to reach beyond the shower curtain for a towel. 

He yanked a towel off the rack, draping it around you and reaching for another to place around his waist. Once the towel was secured, he wrapped his arms back around you, just holding you for a few minutes more while the heat of the bathroom rose away from you. 

When his legs stopped shaking, and your breathing steadied, Spencer held your hand as you stepped out of the tub. You draped your arms around his neck and walked backwards with him into your bedroom, falling onto the bed and pulling him down with you. Your legs intertwined, and you faced each other, hands laced together between you two before Spencer reached a hand over your side and you scooted as close as you could towards him, 

“What about breakfast?” He said, a smile sitting on his lips. 

“Hmm..” Your eyes flicked to the window, where the sun was risen a bit above the windowsill, “It’s still early, we can go in a bit. I just, want to enjoy this feeling.” 

Spencer raised an eyebrow, shifting his head forward to touch yours, “This week must’ve been rougher than I thought.” He swallowed, the hand between you moving up to stroke your cheek. 

“It was just a down period, I had so much time off I just fell into a slump.” Your hand slid over his bare waist, thumbing the fabric of the towel as you avoided his eyes. 

“Well I’m here to ride out the rest with you.” He tipped your chin up, and you met his gaze. His amber brown eyes were swimming with flecks of gold, dark circles around them accentuating the warm color. The heavy lids closed as he leaned towards you for a kiss, mouth eclipsing yours in soft waves for an instant before he moved back. 

“I know, thank you, Spence.” You pressed your nose towards his, tips flattening. He laughed. 

“You don’t need to thank me, I enjoy every part of you, and, every individual suffers from the same woefully unavoidable ailment: complexity.” Spencer pressed his lips into a thin line, the corners of his mouth turned up as he read your response. You just rolled your eyes at him, and he let out a laugh, “Can we go get waffles now?” 

“Yeah,” You smiled, running your thumb against his upper arm, “Let’s go get waffles.”


End file.
